


Hadrian Potter and the Squib Twin ~ Book One

by Rolosrawesome



Series: Hadrian Potter and the Squib Twin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Book One, Could Be In The Next Book, Maybe - Freeform, Nice Dursleys, Not So Nice To Wizard's Though, Potter Twins, Pre-Slash, Squibs, The Potters Live, The Relationships Will Happen Later, james and lily live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolosrawesome/pseuds/Rolosrawesome
Summary: They still treated both of them the same, loved both Hadrian and Harrison. Well, at least they did, until that one dreaded letter…Hadrian Charlus Potter is the twin to Harrison James Potter, the boy-who-lived. Everyone thought he would be as powerful as his brother, be just like his brother. The morning of July 31st, two letters arrived. One for Harrison and one for Hadrian, one for Hogwarts, the other, a school for Squibs. Meet Hadrian Charlus Potter, the first squib of the Potter line. Follow Hadrian's journey away from the only world he has ever known, from his family as he learns how to survive in the muggle world.





	Hadrian Potter and the Squib Twin ~ Book One

On the evening of July Thirty First, as the clock chimed twelve, a second loud cry graced the dimly lit hospital room, an exhausted Lily Potter, neè Evans, watched through half-closed eyes as the healers cleaned the small baby boy, who was half the size of his twin, carefully handing him over to James Potter, his father. James gently cradled the baby in his arms, emotions over taking him as he swore to protect this child with his life, unknowing that this child wasn’t the same as his twin. Lily held his older twin, his wide hazel eyes open and staring around the room and to his mother. The eldest was to be called Harrison James Potter, whilst his sibling was to be called Hadrian Charlus Potter, in honor of his great grandfather and his grandfather, two of the greatest purebloods.  They were their parents prized possessions, Harrison taking after his father personality wise, falling in love with Quidditch and pranks, whereas Hadrian took after his mother with his love of books and baking. Harrison took after his father in looks as well, with the Potter curse of messy hair and hazel eyes, which were always wide in curiosity. He had dark copper red hair, with brighter red highlights in some places. Hadrian on the other hand took after his mother in looks, still having the Potter curse of messy hair, with dark raven locks that fell over his soft, emerald eyes that showed his kind and compassionate nature.

Despite the awful event that took place on the Halloween of 1981, where the darkest wizard of that century came to the Potter residence in Godric Hallow, killed the Potter's babysitter, Ramilda Hemmings, a muggle born who lived near them, and attempted to kill Harrison, who he believed to be the Prophecy child, only for the curse to come back on him and vanquish him once and for all. Despite that event, they still treated them both the same, loved both Hadrian and Harrison.

Well, at least they did, until that one dreaded letter…

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
